


Зверская диверсия

by wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коза на съемочной площадке — не к добру. Но не пропадать же этому добру?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зверская диверсия

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть цикла " Фильм, фильм, фильм!"  
> 1\. Действие происходит во время съемок 4 серии 6 сезона.  
> 2\. Скотт М. Гимпл — один из шоураннеров (тех, кто определяет, как будет развиваться шоу, совмещая профессии сценариста, режиссера и продюсера) сериала.

— Она съела сценарий! Ты это понимаешь? — лицо шоураннера было пунцовым, голос — хриплым от крика, а нервы — расшатанными, словно походка зомби. — Эта гребаная коза сожрала три страницы!  
— Ну-у-у-у... — Никотеро едва проглотил злорадную ухмылку, — я предупреждал, что коза на съемочной площадке будет явно лишней.  
— Да, разумеется! Ты предлагал притащить кота. Но тогда нам пришлось бы переписывать сценарий и вводить в серию Нормана. Потому что проще приписать кота к Норману, чем отнимать животное из рук хронического кошачьего папы. Вон, в прошлый раз уже привез какой-то идиот кота на съемочную площадку, и что? Наш Великий Воин потерял арбалет, потому что таскал на руках кису. Искали всем миром...  
— Зато кот не съел бы сценарий, — на сей раз язвительность в голосе дизайнера лилась через край. — Ну, не стоит так волноваться. Как показывает практика, животное на съемочной площадке — к удачному экспромту. Между прочим, а где был сценарий, когда его нашла коза?  
— У меня в руках, — мрачно буркнул шоураннер, обреченно глядя в окно. — Я отнимал у козы твои распечатки с макетами грима на новую серию.  
Он никогда до этого момента не видел (и уже, наверное, никогда не увидит), как полное юмора лицо коллеги сперва багровеет, потом бледнеет, губы начинают трястись. А потом он изрекает медленно и нарочито спокойно:  
— Да? Знаешь... Что это у нас все консервы да консервы? А ведь тут природа, лес... Уверен, никто не откажется от свежего барбекю. Ну что ты на меня так смотришь? Сценарий сожран, так кто теперь докажет, что коза в итоге должна была выжить? Надеюсь, к тому времени бумаги в желудке этой твари переварятся до нечитаемого состояния.


End file.
